The area of research that interests me the most would have to be cancer research with some applications of therapeutics. It is remarkable how the microscopic biochemical signal pathways within the cells can lead to cancer development, mutating the cell into one of mankind's deadly killers. The mystery and knowledge waiting in cancer research provides exciting possible answers and most important of all, a cure. The reason why I am also interested in therapeutics is because I have always been fascinated on how drugs behaved in our bodies; how they actually had the power to change the biochemical pathways especially in cancer. My interest in cancer research is to find a dedicated field of study that may have some applications of therapeutics such as taxol/paclitaxel to treat certain kinds of cancer and capsaicin/resiniferatoxin for analgesia, for example. [unreadable] [unreadable]